


Maybe it isn’t all so bad

by Agayfish



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bobby Knows, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, Telling People, WE STILL DONT LIKE LENA, canon up till after the grocery store scene, idiots to lovers, theyre all idiots, they’re so soft, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: You know the trope where they go somewhere and have to stay at a hotel and share a room but *gasp* there is only one bed! Yeah this is that.OrThe 118 is in New York for a conference but Buck and Eddie somehow end up having to share a bed. Cue the love confessions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t really proof read this so sorry for any mistakes. We’re just gonna ignore the whole fight club storyline because I am not a fan. Fuck canon.

Buck was genuinely excited to be alive again, sure, being at home had some benefits such as getting to spend much more time with both Christopher and Eddie but at work was where he belonged. 

Besides, he worked with him and could still see Chris whenever he wanted to. 

Getting back into the routine wasn’t a problem. 

Getting the team to forgive him was. 

Eddie understood, not that Buck knew why but he was thankful for having his best friend on his side. After about a week of working together most of them got along as usual. 

Eddie and him had grown even closer and Buck was thriving. 

Once a year they had to go watch an old white dude talk about honor and whatever in New York, and that’s where the whole 118 and a bunch of other stations he didn’t recognize were now. 

The plane ride there was nice, Eddie basically slept on his shoulder the whole time. Buck didn’t mind in the slightest. He had come to terms with his feelings for Eddie after the tsunami. 

He was in love with his best friend. 

However, he had decided against telling him at the moment, not wanting to take an unnecessary risk without at least having a clue if he liked him back or not. 

God he sounded pathetic. 

The team waited in the crowded lobby for Bobby to give them the keys to their rooms, they weren’t getting separate rooms but sharing. 

Buck called dibs on Eddie before Lena could. 

He didn’t know why she was still there and couldn’t wait for her to go back to wherever she came from. Bobby came back, his thoughts interrupted by a keycard flying towards his face. He caught it in time, laughing it off before nudging Eddie and nodding in the direction of the elevator. 

He followed him after saying goodnight to the others.

“What floor?” 

“11th, apparently the view is spectacular.” Buck replied. 

They were both tired and just wanted to go to bed. The elevator opened and they quickly found their room. The 118 had gotten spread around the floors, the hotel being very full booked because of the two day conference. To say he wasn’t expecting what he saw was an understatement. 

Why? 

Why did he have the worst luck in history? 

One queen sized bed stood in the middle of the room. 

One. 

He couldn’t help the high pitched whine that left his lips. Eddie made a sound in agreement. 

“Do you mind? I don’t and I really don’t have it in me to go ask for another room. They’re probably full booked anyway?”

“Uh sure yeah definitely no problem” 

Eddie glanced at him questioningly. 

“You sure?”

“Yes.” 

Eddie nodded before going into the bathroom.

“I’m gonna change and then you can do whatever you want okay?” 

He has already closed the door when Buck could even think to answer. He was not freaking out. Not at all. Sleeping in the same bed with the guy you’ve been crushing on for months, no big deal! He sat down on the bed which wasn’t nearly big enough for two grown men their size. Eddie came out of the bathroom dressed in grey sweatpants and grey sweatpants only.

“Sorry, I normally don’t sleep with a shirt on, I can put one on if it makes you  
uncomfortable?” 

He said it so softly that it made Buck’s heart melt.

“Oh it’s okay. I don’t either” 

Technically he didn’t lie. 

He slept in underwear only. 

Buck shot him a nervous smile before grabbing his bag and closing the door behind himself. Deep breaths. Everything will be fine. He changed into his softest sweatpants, thanking himself for actually packing them. They were red with little reindeer on them. He opened the door. 

He was greeted with a snort and beaming smile from Eddie.

“Shut up, they’re comfy.”

“I didn’t say anything” 

Buck wanted to kiss that stupid pretty smirk off his face. He dropped the bag at the foot of the bed before throwing himself next to Eddie. He was already under the covers, laying on his stomach facing Buck. He even picked the right side of the bed. Buck always slept on the right. Eddie was laying on the left. He was literally perfect for him. 

The room was dark, the only source of light being the lamp on his bedside table. Eddie hadn’t stopped looking at him and it made him feel self conscious. Buck stared back. He couldn’t help but think he looked stunning.

“You okay?”

“Yeah” Buck said after a moment of silence. It was now or never. “You just look very pretty right now” 

Eddie’s lips parted in surprise, a steady blush creeping over his cheeks. 

“Oh. Thank you. You look pretty too.” The first part barely a whisper. 

That’s where Buck couldn’t maintain eye contact any longer. He looked down at his hands. He still felt Eddie’s eyes on him. Looking up and moving forward slowly towards his best friend, giving him time to pull away. He didn’t. Buck was so so close now, barely an inch between them. 

Eddie was the one who finally leaned in. 

It was definitely the softest anyone had ever kissed him. Slow and sweet and so perfect. It ended way too soon for his liking. Eddie’s hands were wrapped around his waist, just as they had been at the party. 

They were both sitting up now, still so close they could feel each other’s body heat. Eddie didn’t say anything. Just looking down at his hands, bouncing his leg. 

Then he did something unexpected. 

He laughed. 

Loudly. 

Before he could respond he found Eddie’s lips on his again. He pushed up against him, kissing him right back. No complaints. Eddie pulled away. He fell back against the pillows, letting out a breathless laugh before closing his eyes. Buck didn’t move. Eddie got under the covers before patting the space right next to him.

“Stop overthinking it, come here.” 

Buck scoffed before shuffling over next to him. 

He was warm.

“Did I overstep? I just assumed you wanted me to do it but I didn’t ask. You okay?”

“I kissed you back didn’t I? You see I kind of have a thing for you Eddie.”

“I kind of have a thing for you too Evan” 

His breath caught in his throat. 

He turned over, laying on his stomach with his arm draped around Eddie’s waist.

“Can we talk about this-“ he gestured between them “-tomorrow? My brain is dead.” 

Eddie mumbled a response before falling asleep on the spot. 

Buck wasn’t far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

When Buck woke up the next morning he expected Eddie to be gone. 

He wasn’t. He was still sleeping soundly, pressed tight against him. 

Buck checked his phone, they needed to leave in 20 minutes.

“Hey Eddie. Wake up. Come on. We need to leave.” 

Eddie stirred before turning over.

“Don’t want to baby” 

Buck stilled before smiling. What an idiot. 

“We gotta go baby” 

That got his attention. He flopped over on his back, facing Buck.

“Hi”

“Hi”

“You’re here”

“I am. You okay?”

“Never been better” 

They just stared at each other for a while before Buck reminded him that they needed to go, again. They got there 10 minutes late, getting distracted in the shower on their way. No one mentioned the hickey on Eddie’s collarbone. 

It was only when Buck saw Bobby’s smirk and Hen discreetly collecting money for the team he said something.

“What are you doing?” 

They looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Buck had never been more confused. Hen spoke first.

“We just has a friendly little bet on when you two would get your shit together.” 

He tilted his head to the side.

“Bobby technically cheated but I still won, you okay?”

“Yeah uh wait you knew?”

“Honey you two couldn’t have been more obvious. Or oblivious.” 

Buck looked over at Eddie beside him. He was doing a terrible job at not laughing. He pointed at Bobby.

“You did this on purpose? The bed?” 

Bobby nodded, looking slightly apologetic. 

Eddie lost it. 

His almost hysterical laughter drawing much more attention than they wanted to. Most of the team had varying looks of concern on their faces. He stopped abruptly, walking with determined steps towards Bobby. The rest of them just watched.

“Thank you. You know we couldn’t do it ourselves. Really. Thanks.” 

He heard Chimneys audible sigh of relief. Bobby smiled in that fatherly way of his before patting Eddie on the back.

“Okay, we’ve made enough of a scene, let’s go.” 

They all agreed and followed Bobby. Hen caught up with Eddie.

“Had fun in bed?” She pointed at the bruise. 

“Had fun in the shower” He corrected. 

She snorted.

“Alright. Do I need to give you the ‘hurt him and you’re dead’ talk or....”

“I already gave myself that talk. Bobby is definitely doing to though. To both of us.” 

Hen laughed.

“Have fun with that.” 

Eddie looked back at Buck with a beaming smile.

“Oh no. Don’t do that. Please don’t be one of those couples. I am begging you.”

“Shut up Chimney. I didn’t complain once about you and Maddie.” He scoffed. 

Eddie was now walking next to him, their shoulders touching with every step. 

They missed the bus to the conference building. 

Buck didn’t really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! I know this trope is overdone but I still read every single one I come across for my ships so maybe you do too idk, there is definitely gonna be a chapter two and suggestions are very welcome. Comments and kudos are everything!


End file.
